


Simmer Hearts

by PennedMar



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: Since thoughts of Sim ships wouldn’t let me be, here’s a story about expectations, their reality and the couples of Willow Creek-





	Simmer Hearts

Bob Pancakes was besides himself with frustration, that which gave way to resentment. He couldn’t stand what’d become of his life in the past year; Though he took pride in his culinary work, matters elsewhere were more shaky. A great change had come to he and Eliza swiftly, being “patched” into their existence. While both adored their new son, their time was now spread razor thin.

Since Eliza had to wait for the repairman then, Bob took Iggy for a walk to calm himself. As he pushed the boy in his stroller, Bob’s thoughts began to drift. Willow Creek’s familiar landscape passed by, evocative of his rising concern. Day in, day out, all felt like a weary drudge to him. Though Bob had been content with his life before, Iggy’s birth shook up their family’s dynamic.

He and Eliza had both been worn ragged juggling work and their child’s care. Though they’d been told of that struggle, neither quite understood it until they were wrapped up in it. To cope, Eliza tried to stay strong and cynical, just as she’d always been. She kept to her duties, working alongside Bob to maintain their household.

But he knew their pressure was gnawing at her, just as it did for him. Neither wanted to be in this state, but found themselves forced into it again and again. Whenever one issue resolved itself, another took its place, wearing them down further. Bob reasoned it was life’s way, but he still had no use in being happy about it. 

Eliza felt the same, giving them a common ground. However, she tended to lash out at the world, to which Bob sniped at her. Neither were happy with themselves afterwards, sickened by their cruelty. As a result, they tried to keep to themselves, lest they snap once more. Though their busywork tempered their ire, it wouldn’t hold out forever. 

Bob was at his wits end, unsure of how to bring it up with his wife. He didn’t want their faint peace to break, not just yet. Despite all they’d endured, he still cared for her, and vice versa. He knew they were both hot-headed people, cast into a turbulent situation. Iggy wasn’t to blame for it either, and he didn’t want to push him into their mess. 

However, the ache of frustration still weighed down on his shoulders. With each step he took, Bob felt engulfed by Willow Creek’s space. He craved release from his life, or at the very least, answers. Of all the concerns on his mind, one haunted him the most: Does it ever get better?

 

As Bob clutched the stroller’s handle, his eyes shut, bearing down on that question. He paused for a moment, thinking on the matter. Iggy was now asleep, having been soothed during their brief walk. Glad for such reprieve, Bob opened his eyes and kept on walking. Across the way, Ophelia Villia’s form lay dark against the bright sky. He knew its inhabitants well, regarding them with honor and fondness.

Bob figured it was worth it to pay the Goths a visit just then. Once at their front door, he knocked it and stood back. Within moments, Mortimer invited him in, greeting him warmly. As Bob wheeled Iggy inside, the pair chatted about their whereabouts lately. He always felt comfortable in Mortimer’s presence, awed by his elegant demeanor. 

In a way, Bob strived for the life that he displayed to all others: A prestigious job, fancy house, bright, well-behaved children and a gorgeous wife who adored him. Being around Mortimer affirmed that it wasn’t an illusion, as his cynical mind pictured. On the contrary, he was genuinely happy, having sorted it all out somehow. While they sat at the kitchen table, Bob sighed to himself.

Iggy remained asleep, unaware of all that’d been so far. However, Mortimer caught onto his dismay, asking if something had upset him. Bob tried to play it off casually, only for his inner torment to rise up. He began railing on his situation, detailing all the stresses of his waking life. In turn, Mortimer listened keenly, noting all of Bob’s concerns in his mind.

When the other man finished speaking, he slumped back in his seat. Triumph beamed on his face, glad for such release. Mortimer just nodded back, asking why he thought it was so. Bob’s eyes went blank then, unsure of how to answer that properly. “Bob, I can’t speak for you,” Mortimer said with concern. “But does Eliza at least know you’re unhappy now?”

The other man froze, thinking back to his wife’s temperamental moods. They seemed like a “comic” pair then, with her constantly nagging him. However, reality wasn’t nearly as amusing as fiction made it appear. Now wasn’t the time to joke about it, even if he could before. Mortimer caught onto his silence and stole a glance at Iggy.

The child was still asleep, moving his hands just a bit to assure them of his safety. When his sight returned to Bob, pure defeat lined his face. “Bob, is there something more to what you’ve said?” Mortimer asked, his eyes narrowed. “Perhaps you feel uneasy telling Eliza just yet, but you can tell me. Can you truly accept your life as it is now?”

Unable to deny it, Bob shook his head, his senses agitated. “Of course not, but what else can I do?!” Bob asked incredulously. Mortimer shook his head, only to spur the other man’s surprise. “Don’t know ‘bout you, but I don’t know if I can stand it! I just don’t know anymore, man!” Dark eyes snapped open, their owner fraught with distaste. 

Mortimer knew it crass to dwell on such matters, but it so agitated his being. He couldn’t fathom a reason for such an existence. When their eyes met, he saw unease on Bob’s face as well. “And don’t get me wrong,” he pressed forth. “It’s not like Eliza dragged me into this. I guess it’s what I got, instead of what I imagined. Just, it’s harder than it looks, isn’t it?”

With a knowing nod, Bob knew they were on the right track then. He sighed with relief from within as Mortimer spoke again. “Of course it is,” he said, leaning in closer. “Most things in life are, I’ve noted. But, that’s the cut of it all.” At that moment, Bella walked in, noticing Bob’s presence. She stood in the entry way, listening in on their conversation. 

“Why, in my 17 years of marriage,” Mortimer stated with a swell of pride. “I’ve learned the most important key to success. It’s a hallowed secret, something most don’t understand initially. I didn’t either, but-” As Bob nodded eagerly, Bella paused for a moment to consider something. When her concerns were affirmed, she stepped forward. 

“But, Mortimer, we’ve been married for 18 years,” Bella retorted, capturing their attention. “Please don’t tell me you forgot our anniversary! It just came last week!” Mortimer stared at her blankly, trying to recapture his focus. He tried to challenge her, only to freeze with surprise. As he counted within his mind, he met Bella’s piercing gaze. 

Mortimer could only nod in agreement, now cowed into silence. “Yeah, and I suppose you know what’s next, right?” Bella teased him. Bob stared at her, his eyes now vacant. Despite her joking nature, he felt more was at play then. He’d seen that blaze in Eliza’s eyes, what which terrified him so. He didn’t want to imagine how angry Bella would be, all things considered. 

In an instant, he turned to Mortimer, mouthing an order to “run away”. The other glared at him, silently asking why he needed to. As Bob tried to say it casually, Bella caught onto his dismay. Shock ran along her body as she pieced it together. “Wait, what are you implying?” she asked as her face fell. The men sat in silence as they tried to explain themselves.

Their scrambled talk was so ludicrous her concern washed away. Bella broke into laughter, confusing Bob even more so. “No, no, it’s nothing like that!” she said as they watched her. “I’m not gonna tear into him!” Mortimer smiled at her, sighing with relief from within. “Just make it up to me on Valentine’s and we’ll be even, okay?” He nodded back, drawing her own grin forth. 

“Besides, I heard you going off then, Mortimer,” she pressed on. “Talking like you knew it all. Don’t you get a swelled head now!” She drew close, reaching for his cravat. The space between them vanished, their sultry tension now clear. “Well, not *that* kind, at least.” She recalled Bob within reach, calming herself just then.

As Bella pulled away, she shot him a sheepish smile. “Either way, it’s like I was saying,” Mortimer said with a toss of his head. “Life’s what you make of it. Marriage as well. You made a pact with Eliza then. If you can’t even be honest with her, then what’s the use?” Bob detailed his issues once more, opening Bella to the weight of the matter. 

While she tried to compose her thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Eliza had stopped by, having finished her business at home. She figured Bob was inside, given his tendency to meet with the Goths. Cassandra let her in, allowing Eliza to seek out her husband. Before she could tell her parents about Eliza, she saw Alexander race by. 

He held a soccer ball, which he threw down. Their eyes met, only for him to kick it defiantly. As she ran after him, Eliza walked around, seeking out Bob and Iggy. When she saw the child’s stroller, she peeked into the kitchen. Mortimer and Bella were listening to Bob speak, his voice weary. Eliza froze then, stunned by her husband’s raw, aching honesty. 

Faced with his words, she couldn’t fight against the unhappiness they both shared. She bit her lip, trying to put her feelings into words. “Bob, you’ve got it all wrong,” Bella chimed in as he finished. “Whatever life gives you, you face together! Bitterness has no place in a happy home.” Eliza listened on, nodding her head in somber agreement.

“We’ve only a short time to live, after all,” Bella said, to the surprise of the Pancakes’. “It may not be easy, but it *is* what you make of it.” She glanced at Mortimer, to which he grinned at her with knowing approval. The sense of her own reality washed upon her, replaying all she’d treasured in it. Though she couldn’t speak for Bob and Eliza, she couldn’t imagine a life spent in resentment.

Of all the advantages she knew, Bella could only wish for others to know love as she had. Being with Mortimer was her life’s greatest blessing, something he also shared. “Bob, she’s right,” Eliza said, to the surprise of all present. “Don’t give up on us just yet. I’ve wondered if it gets better too, and-” Before she could continue, Bob got up and ran to her. 

“Well, let’s make it happen,” Bob declared with a renewed vigor. “I want it to be, for our sake and Iggy’s! I, I just don’t want to hurt anymore!” He cupped Eliza’s cheek, drawing her intimately close. The pain in her eyes gave way to tenderness, evocative of the peace they both desired. Without a word, she embraced him, to which his hands graced her waist. 

“I don’t want to either, Bob!” she choked out. “I’m sorry for being so awful! Whatever we have between us, let’s work out together!” Eliza fell against his chest, drowning in his comforting warmth. As they stood as one, Mortimer and Bella beamed with approval. They knew it was a long road ahead for the Pancakes’, but their hearts were in the right place. With the proper mindset, the sky was the limit for them. 

Their tension had lifted, leaving only love in its wake. Before they could bask in it, sharp cries filled the air. They turned to Iggy’s stroller, only to see Cassandra fuming at her brother. “Mom, Alex was practicing inside again!” she shouted, clutching a soccer ball. “He just lobbed his ball at Iggy!” Alexander tried to get it back, only for her to shove him aside.

“I did not!” he retorted as he fought against her. “It just flew by, it didn’t even get him!” His gaze fell upon Mortimer, seeking out his validation. “You know I wouldn’t hit anyone on purpose! Right, Dad?” Cassandra glared at him for sucking up to their father, as he was want to do. She yelled at him, to which he shouted back. 

Between Iggy’s wails and their arguing, no one could get a word in. “Knock it off, kids!” Bella demanded, her voice cutting through their tension. She stepped up to Cassandra and set her hands on her shoulders. As their eyes locked, Alexander peered up to his mother in dismay. “Now, there’s no reason to be so harsh. I’m sure your brother didn’t mean to rile you up.”

Alexander beamed with triumph, sticking his tongue out at his sister. In turn, Mortimer got up to accompany his beloved. “That’s right, dear,” he chimed in, drawing the children’s attention. “But, you’re not in the clear, Alexander. We’ve told you countless times not to play inside. Now do you see why?” The boy nodded in defeat, his head now lowered.

“I’ll let you off with a warning this time,” Mortimer said, dismissing them both. “Now, you two calm down before dinner.” Unable to challenge him, the children departed without another word. Once they were gone, the adults’ focus returned to Iggy. Though he was still distraught, his cries had quieted down a bit. 

“Well, here we go again,” Bob said with mock defeat, throwing his hands up. “Come on, let’s get Iggy calmed down together!” Eliza grasped her hands for a moment, beaming at him. Within moments, she’d gotten him in her arms, rocking him gently. Bob wiggled his fingers, letting Iggy capture them in jest. 

At that moment, release washed upon them, the greatest gift either of them so desired. House Goth’s good cheer had come to them, blessing them with the relief they’d sought. The future remained uncertain, but they took it in stride now. After all, life was what they made of it, just it had been for Mortimer, Bella and all those extant.


End file.
